Brotherhood
by ShinjaNoBaka
Summary: [AU] Pandemonium was sitting not long from the nest, where her newly born eggs was laying. Something had went wrong while she had laid the eggs and all but two had been damaged. [explanation inside]


**Brotherhood**

**Written by: ShinjaNoBaka:)**

**

* * *

**

**c", This is an Chrno Crusade Fanfiction, I really worked this thing out, so please respect and don't make fun of it.**

**"blah blah." speech**

**_blah blah_ thoughts, dream, flashbacks**

**(a/n: blah blah.) author's note**

**

* * *

A/N: This was something that come to me in a dream. It don't have much from the really story in it. But i think it was pretty good, and wanted to share it with those who want to read it. Its about the past of Chrono (Chrno) and Aion. AU!  


* * *

**

Brotherhood

Pandemonium was sitting not far from the nest, where her newly born eggs was laying. Something had went wrong while she had laid the eggs and all but two had been damaged to much and the demons inside were dead. Normally would there had been about twenty eggs, and over 16 years would Pandemonium teach the demons have to survive in this world, (a/n: also named Pandemonium.)

In some few months would the eggs hatch and two more demons would begin living in the world. She looked down at the twos eggs, "Aion and Chrono, those shall be your names." She smiled to the eggs and checked about they was safety enough before leaving the hatching room.

---

An scratch went over the egg's shell, and small spilts fell off. From the depth of the egg, two eyes light up. Pandemonium lift her newborn child up in her arms, "Aion, your name will be Aion." The plantium haired boy gave a short sob before falling in sleep in its mothers arms. She looked over at the egg beside Aion's, slowly it began to hatch and Pandemonium called out after her helper, "Amducious!" A male-demon step forward and took Aion.

She smiled has Aion didn't want to let go of her finger, "Don't worry, sweetheart, mother be back in a second." Aion slowly let go of Pandemonium's finger. And she turn around to the egg to lift up the other child, "my pure Chrono." She whispered and smiled to the child in her arms. She studied the boy with proudness shinning from her eyes. The violet haired demon jawned, and laid the head on his mothers chest, slowly the sleep took over him. Pandemonium shook her head and smiled wider. And then she saw it, the shinning metal that covered the boy's eyes from the begining of the hair to the bottum of his nose. Just has he could breath with the nose, "Do you think, his gonna keep being blind? You know the rules," asked Amducious. Pandemonium's eyes grown sad for a moment. "I don't know yet, we figure out of that in five years.

---

"Aion, wait for me!" Chrono was right behind his brother, while they run around in full speed in the inside garden. "Catch me if you can!" Aion just yelled back and sat up the speed a little. He could hear his brother sign, while he tried to stay out of the way from the prevent that now got in the way. "Please Aion, wait!" Chrono sat the speed down and stopped shortly after, breathing heavily. "Come on, Chrono" yelled Aion to the poor boy, who now was sitting down still breathing heavily, "don't tell me you already is tired?" "Easy for you to say, you can see everything infront of you. I only have the silly sounds to follow." Chrono looked over to Aion, "And you tired too, i can hear that you are breathing just has heavily has i am!" Aion smirked at his brother. It was fantatic how he brother seemed to hear everything near him. Never had Aion seen Chrono walk into something or somebody. Sometimes Aion thought about Chrono could see but just said he couldn't.

"I can just hear the wave in the air, nothing else. I can't even use any kind of demonic powers like you. I just have two stupid horns that do nothing at all" Chrono sat with his knees up to his chest, with his forehead resting on his knees, and his arms wrapped around his legs.

"Don't say that," said a voice behind Chrono, who not bothered look for who it was.

"But i'm right, aren't i'm mother?" Chrono asked and began to sob.

"Your powers will be released when the time is in, and i am sure on you will be just has great has your brother." Pandemonium said and sat down next to her son.

"If not greater," Aion continued.

"What can stand moving the time with his own will?" Chrono asked and looked at his brother, of course he was extremly proud of Aion to be the first demon to control time. But he was also very jealosy at him because, Aion could see and he was so strong has he was.

"I don't know, but i am sure on it will be something really nice." Aion smiled and laid his arm over Chronos shoulder. Pandemonium smiled at her two sons, they had some strong bonds between their brotherhood. And you never saw any of them alone. Chrono sob a few times before smiling at Aion.

---

"You know the rules, Pandemonium!" yelled Hela, and stood up.

Pandemonium growl loudly, "Yes i do, but this time there was only born two children. We need both of them. Even trough Chrono is blind, he never walked into anything, its like he not blind."

Hela growl back and sat down again in her chair. "The rules most be followed!"

One of the elder stood up and made a sign for everybody to be silence, "let the boy go trough a test, to see if he deserves to live." Many of the people in the room nod in agreement. "In the next five years to his fifteen birthday, will he be observed in walking into something, if he walk into more than 10 things will he be beheaded on his fifteen birthday."

Outside the room was Aion and Chrono listening to everything people was talking about, Chrono gulped and made sure his thoat still was in one piece. "I'm doomed, right?"

Aion shooked his head, "don't say that, i'm going to help you avoiding walking into anything."

"Thanks bro'" smiled Chrono and lean in to hear the rest.

"-If he on any kind of way, become able to see will this of course be blow off" finished the elder.

The sound of people begin to stand up fill Chrono'slongears. Aion grab Chronos arm and they took off together to the playing room, where Pandemonium had told them to stay. When Pandemonium come to the room she saw the two boys laying on the floor breathing heavily. "Chrono, Aion, we need to have a little talk" she said a sat down next to them and softly she touch Chronos cheek, "first at all, haven't i told you not to peek at the meetings. Second Aion you need to take good care of Chrono the next years. Watch him all the time."

Aion nod, "sorry mother, but we got worry when you said we need to stay here no matter what." Pandemonium nod and smiled at him. "And i promise i wont take my eyes of him in the next years."

The next four years till there where 6 months to their birthday, Aion keeped his promise.

But one day while Aion and Chrono was in bath something happened.

"Whats wrong Chrono?" asked Pandemonium when Chrono hadn't answered one of her questions for sixth time. Which was really odd for Chrono.

"My head hurt a bit, i can't really concentrate about anything but the pain." Chrono answered and tried feel about his forehead was warm.

"Let me, sweet" Pandemonium said an laid her hand on Chrono's forehead. "You don't feel warm or anything."

Chrono smiled at her, "maybe its just a little headache."

Aion swim over to Chrono, "sure you okay cause if you can't hear mother, then there is a big chance for you don't see if anything is in the away, and Hela still want you beheaded."Pandemonium shook her head, "Hela don't want him beheaded, she just want that the rules is being respected."

"The rules should be changed, they are over milliards of years old. And they don't fit the world anymore." Aion muttered and looked at his mother, who smiled back.

"You are right Aion the rules could use to be changed. But there are demons who don't want it, and most of them is sitting around the table where things like that is being talked about."

"But you are the queen of Pandemonium, you should be able to could say when changes is needed and not needed. What are the meaning of having a queen else?" Aion looked with begging eyes at his mother.

"It makes me sad too, my dear, but there is nothing i can do right now. Our only hope is that Chrono doesn't walkes into anything." Pandemonium hugged her two boys.

---

Over the following weeks Chrono's headache become worser and worser. And soon the number of zero was increased with four. And it seemed like it only would get worser.

"Maybe should they just behead me now, when i don't need to feel this pain," muttered Chrono and ran an hand trough his hair. He looked at his hand right after and saw it had blood on them. "What?"

Aion turned to Chrono, "What's wrong?" he saw the blood on the hand. "Where is that coming from?" he looked at Chrono and saw tiny line of blood that was running down from his horns. "Maybe we should get Mother."

Aion took Chrono's hand but when he tried to make Chrono walk, he just stood still. "Come on, Chrono"

"Make the noises stop..." whispered Chrono suddenly, and step back.

"Chrono watch out, maybe you break something."

Chrono sted back again, "Please stop the noices."

smash!

Aion had watched how Chrono had walked into the table where the vase had stood a moment before. A smaller earthquake made rest of the stuff in the hall break and when the nearst people who had heard the smashs got there, all they saw was alot of broken stuff, Aion and Chrono.

"What happened?" asked Pandemonium later that night when the mess had been cleaned up.

"His headache got worser, and his horns began to bleed." Aion answered.

"His horns?" Pandemonium asked confused.

Aion nod, "Just all at sudden there flowed blood down from them."

Pandemonium looked at Chrono and touched him gentle by the cheek.

"Even over 10 times," somebody said and chuckled a little after.

"Be quite, Hela, or i make you silence for rest of your pitiful life, which will be _very _short." Pandemonium growl and turn to Hela.

"Relax, Pandemonium" smiled Hela, "you don't want the elder to see you like this do you?"

First there saw Aion and Pandemonium the elder who was walking down to them. "Greetings Ladies."

"Elder, you know he wouldn't have walked into these things if it wasn't for the headache!" Pandemonium tried, but the elder lift his hand in sign for her to silence.

"And?" Hela asked, studying her nails. "What is this headache was permanent?"

Pandemonium looked aggry at Hela.

"Silence both of you," the elder suddenly spoked, and silence was followed, "we need to follow the rules. The young demon Chrono will be beheaded in a month, the day he was born."

---

The last month had been silence, it was the night before the execute of Chrono. Pandemonium was holding him close in to her chest. Many times had Chrono thought about leaving the world, Pandemonium. And search for safety in the world of humans. But with the headache still plague him, it would be suicide. All he could do was to wait for be beheaded.

The following morning, the elder come to the room that have been Aion's and Chrono's home for the last fifteen years. Behind the elder was the executioner and his axe, "I have grind it just for this." He laughed and smiled to Aion.

Chrono gulp a single time, before following them to the place where the executing should be held. _Great and i never got my power, yesh somebody don't like me._ The room was cold and Chrono could feel how the cold made his body more numbless. "If you will be kind to place your head there," the executioner said and clap the blok where Chrono should lay his head.

"Fine" Chrono muttered and laid his head down, why should he do other things? No matter he was going to lose his head. Down from the corridor they had come from, was something running has fast hasit could, _Aion_.

---

Aion knew he was near the execute room, and keeped running down of the corridor. But it was to late, then he finally was able to see the room and his brother. The axe was already being swing down, to hit his brother's unprotected neck. "NOO!"

---

The minuttes went slowly and Chrono waited for the pain to come, but it didn't. _What?_ Chrono lift his head from the block and made sure on his throat really was in one peice. Suddenly a deep pain went down though his horns like an lighting had hit him. "Yesh, can't the headache just stop yet?" He feeled at his horn when the pain hit him again, just worser. He could suddenly feeled something sharp went trough his head. And blood flowing down of his cheeks. He feeled at his horns again, _they gotten longer? _He feeled after again, and yes they had gotten longer.

Chrono stood up and walked around in the room, _why are here so quiet?_ Suddenly he walked into something, it feeled like stone. A statue maybe. He touched its face to firgure out what it was, "But this is... the elder?" Chrono let go of the stonestatue, and found some other statues. _They turned into stone, all of them_. Panic went though his body and he began to leave the room, when he walked into another statue, _AION! _

Chrono sat in a run and hoped he didn't run into more stuff, if he was right was he on his way to the bathroom. When he arrived, there was no sound too, the water don't move? Every single thing in the room didn't move. _Its like the time have freezed?_ Chrono sat down in a moment, with his knees up to his chest, he wrapped his arms around his legs, and rest his forehead on his knees. It was the best way for him to calm down.

Suddenly the pain went though his body again. But this time it wasn't his horns that hurt. But the shinning metal that covered his eyes, (a/n: you know like the one Genai have when he's in demon-form. But this one is a bit different.). A suddenly click was heard an the metal was split in two and somehow moved to the site, disappearing into his skin. The only remains of it was an little metal mark, a little under his eyes. (a/n: you know those two marks he have.)

He looked around, everything in the room was grey. And the pool of water, wasn't moving at all. Chrono gulp and touched his horns, _do that mean its me who do this?_ He gulp again and stood up, that means that he should be able tostart it, but how did he do that. He closed his eyes and told himself to calm down. And everything was going to be okay. _Please move again_. Suddenly all the sounds returned and the water began to move again. _I just need to think it? _Chrono smiled, and opened his eyes. The colours he never had seen had returned. He close his eyes and smirked, _stop. _Its was like an tornado began moving around him and when it disappeared, all colours and movement had disappeared again. _Move. _Suddenly he heard somebody yell, "NOO!"

_Aion? _Chrono began running down to the execution room.

---

When Aion's eyes laid at the block again, his brother had disappeared. "Where is he?" he muttered and turned to the executioner, and yelled, "where is my brother?"

The executioner looked at the elder, who looked to Pandemonium, who glared at Hela.

"What was you yelling for Aion?" asked somebody behind Aion.

Aion turned around, ready to yell the head of the one, that was so stupid to ask about something that stupid, "I wasn't..!" but what he saw made him silence.

"Aion, what's wrong?" Chrono asked and walked over to Aion, with a wide smile. Instead of looking worried like he was.

"Chrono!" Pandemonium said and took somelong steps over to her sons.

Aion was still silence, when a wide smile showed up on his face, "nice eye colour."

"Thanks," Chrono smirked. And accepted the hug his mother gave him.

"But what happened?" Aion asked Chrono and looked at the remains of the blood that was on Chrono's cheeks.

"In the start i don't know, suddenly everything just went silence. And all in the room was like statues. I left the room, and suddenly the headache got worser and my horns grown out. I figured out that i was the one that made everything silence, by frozen the time. And then my 'mask' just moved to the site. The only thing left of it is the marks on my cheeks." Chrono told, Aion just stood there not getting a word.

"Woah, slow down bro'" Aion said and scratch his head.

"Enough of this, stupid family 'talk'" Hela suddenly interrupted while Chrono tried to tell it again. "He didn't complete thetest he got, and most now be beheaded."

"Silence, Hela" the elder said and smiled at Chrono, "as i said, if he on any kind of way, become able to see will this of course be blowed off."

Hela mumbled something and left the room.

"Did you know something like this would happen?" asked Chrono, "sir."

The elder just smiled and play with his white goatee, "you will never know."

* * *

**Finished..**

* * *

_c", Well that was that, hope you like it. Anyways, RR guys, I'll be waiting patienly for it! --I am sorry for removing Chapter 2, but I lost the feeling for the story, maybe sometime I will get it back. But for now, be pleased with only this.__**

* * *

**_

_**ShinjaNoBaka:) ™ ©  
**_


End file.
